


Light In The Darkness

by Skendo



Series: Turbulent Times [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Team as Family, Winchester Sibling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skendo/pseuds/Skendo
Summary: The last time Sam and Dean saw their little sister was in a psychiatric hospital several years ago. With the location of her brothers and Cas unknown, Ellie found a new family in the form of a group of survivors. But she never gave up hope that one day she would be reunited with her loved ones again.
Series: Turbulent Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668487
Kudos: 6





	Light In The Darkness

_A Supernatural and The Walking Dead crossover_

A Sequel to Voices In The Wind

Sam and Dean Winchester had a little sister, Eleanor. It wasn’t just Sam who was pulled into the cage with Lucifer and Michael, Ellie was too. The dear old devil clung on to whatever he could to keep himself topside so he grabbed the nearest thing when his designer meat suit pulled him down – Ellie. Castiel was able to pull a soulless Sam out, but the archangels held on tight to the youngest Winchester. Eventually, after several long years, Team Free Will managed to free her from the cage. However the damage was great, with a fractured mind she was beyond the healing powers of Castiel.

But life went on and the three siblings and guardian angel learned to live with it. But with the chaos of the reanimation and the creation of Walkers they had to keep her safe, even if it meant leaving her behind. The last they saw of their little sister was in a psychiatric hospital as they set off to try and attempt to fix the mess Lucifer had caused with his temper tantrum. The apocalypse. With the location of her brothers and Cas unknown, she found a new family in the form of a group of survivors. But she never gave up hope that one day she would be reunited with her loved ones again.

**_I do not own Supernatural or The Walking Dead, those rights belong to Eric Kripke, Warner Bros. Television, AMC, Fox and the comic book creators Robert Kirkman, Charlie Adlard and Tony Moore respectively. I make no money from this writing, I write this purely for my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others._ **

* * *

Alexandria offered a place of comfort and security. A feeling the group of survivors hadn’t experienced in a long time. Living through hell made them tough and hardened to the harsh world around them. It took them a long time to settle and feel at home in the town. Each member of the group had to remould their new instincts grown out of fear and necessity, in order to slot back into society and people who knew nothing of guns, death and starvation.

So understandably, months later, when strangers unexpectedly arrived on their doorstep, they were wary and afraid. They’d learnt the hard way not to trust the word of an unknown.

The three men were unshaven, worn down, and hungry. The native Alexandrians were quick to welcome them with open arms, keen to share their resources. But the others weren’t so naive to the dangers the strangers posed, deflecting the criticisms and taunts of paranoia, they corralled the men into a safe zone. With locks. They saw the familiar defensive hunch of their backs, the eyes which flickered between the exits and their weapons which were safely taken away from them, and they knew without a doubt these men would let nothing stand in the way of protecting one another. These were arguably the most dangerous people the group had met yet.

They were kept in the basement of one of the houses, fed food and water, given clothes and a bath, and tested to assess their danger.

The tallest man was the peacekeeper, he kept his head straight and stuck to his story. “ _They were just trying to survive, they meant no harm. They could be useful to the community, they had the skills to help Alexandria, to protect and fight.”_ He sounded like a salesman.

The hotheaded one was like a tightly coiled spring. Sharp tongue, quick to anger, and constantly alert. He had a soldiers stance and a similar frame of mind. “ _You let us out of here. You have no right to keep us in here like god dammed animals. Let us out you son of a bitch.”_ He frayed everybody’s nerves.

The last man was different. Odd. His mannerisms were that of a young child, curious and wide eyes. But he could change with the flick of a switch to a warrior, a guardian against any threat posed to his companions. “ _Why are you doing this? There is no need to_ _imprison us here_ _. We are on a mission. We have a duty.”_ He was unpredictable.

Over a few weeks, their reins were slackened. Bit by bit they were allowed more freedom, and privileges. They quickly proved useful with knowledge of weapons and survival. Most members of the town were happy to share their home with the new comers, but some remained dubious. The safety of their young and vulnerable in the back of their minds.

But then something happened one afternoon. Something unprecedented and incredible.

A team had been out on a long supply run. Nerves were being tested as the scheduled return of the group had been missed. They had been gone too long already, a month. They had left just before the newcomers had joined the town. Meetings were held and debates broke out as to how to find and rescue their missing people. Then one afternoon they appeared. Exhausted, some injuries, but no deaths. Joyful scenes of reunions were watched with fond smiles all around, when suddenly the earth stood still for a moment.

Hidden in the middle of a pile of hugs and praise was a quiet girl. She was known for her fierce protection of her family, for her skills with a blade and gun, for her undeniable kindness. But most of all, the instability of her mind. It had taken a while for the Alexandrians to warm up to her quirks, and for her to prove her right to live among them – it seemed even the end of the world didn’t deter unfounded discrimination.

As she smiled and stepped away from the suffocating bodies of her family, she turned to face the town. And froze.

Outsiders watched as a magnitude of emotions flew across her face as she stared at a fixed point across the square. They followed her gaze to land on the trio of new comers, quietly bickering amongst themselves when the tallest of the group looked up. His eyes eyes briefly flickered across the large gathering at the gate before they were drawn to the lone figure to the side. He too froze. A beat. Two. Three. His arm lifted as if in a daze as he slapped the arm of figure next to him, halting conversation between his companions. They both looked up and fixed their eyes to the same direction. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke.

Suddenly they ran. The girl dodged the grasps of hands and shocked cries of the people around her as she ran with all her might towards the men. In the middle of the square they collided. She launched herself at the tallest man as the other two caught up with his long strides, and she disappeared under their desperate tight hold. Muffled sobs and loving words of joy filled the town as the outsiders looked on with confusion. They slowly moved closer to the people whose blur of arms and bodies stood gripping each other with such force. Words filtered out from the emotional group of four and suddenly comprehension struck them all. “ _We thought we’d lost you. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Can’t believe we found you. We never gave up. Never. Love you. Love you. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Never letting you go. Never again.”_

She had found them. Against all odds, she had finally found her brothers. Over the years the mismatched group of survivors dissuaded her longing for reuniting with her family. It was impossible they said, the world as we know it was gone. There was no-one left out there. But she stuck to her dream with strict determination. It focused her, and kept her sane from downing under the voice she heard in her head. The Devil. So they played along with her words, allowed her to hold on to her hope as to not loose her in the grief.

But now as they all looked to the siblings finally reunited in the hellish world they have survived, they smiled, tears in their eyes as they allowed themselves a moment to witness a bright light in the impending darkness.


End file.
